


Sigil

by MiniNephthys



Category: Saint Oniisan | Saint Young Men
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Demon Summoning, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-16 21:39:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/866900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer answers someone's summoning.  Written for the square "ritual".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sigil

The hand-drawn sigil laid on paper on the basement floor was deceptively simple in design. Black, red, and blue candles burned around it, and a pleasing scent of incense wafted through the air.

The to-be summoner was a girl of about seventeen, dressed in all black and full of nerves. She swallowed to clear the lump in her throat before beginning the evocation.

"Lord Satan, by your grace, grant me, I pray thee the power to conceive in my mind and to execute that which I desire to do, the end which I would attain by thy help, O Mighty Satan-"

"What'd you want."

Startled, the summoner looked around. Not anywhere on the sigil, but sitting on the couch she had painstakingly moved out of the way, a man whose eyes could not be seen and whose clothes she would turn up her nose at reclined. "L...Lord Satan?" she asked in an almost a whimper.

"Prefer Lucifer." Lucifer yawned. "Did y'want something?"

"I... I wanted to ask a few questions, mighty Lucifer." The girl hesitated before plunging ahead. "Why did you answer my summons? I didn't even complete the evocation."

"I was really bored," Lucifer replied. When the girl looked hurt, he went on. "Don't gimme that look. I wouldn't have come at all if you were gonna do anything I didn't want. Y'can call me but you can't bind me. Anyway, it's the first time you've summoned a demon and gotten one t'show up, right?"

"Y...yes, Lord Lucifer."

"You did good." Lucifer whistled. "Right color candles, good work on the sigil, nice incense. Lot of people do worse work than this."

"Thank you." The girl shifted uneasily on her feet. "If boredom is why you answer summons, then why don't you come more often?"

"I don't answer people with selfish motives. And I don't make deals for souls. C'mon, sit down, you've got a big couch." When the girl sat next to him, he went on. "Imagine that you've got a great job. Super one. You like doing your work - so are y'gonna pile more work on yourself in your free time?"

The summoner thought and then shook her head no.

"Exactly. Dealin' with the souls in Hell is my job. Why would I want t'make more of them come there than I have to?" Lucifer chuckled. "Lotsa people can buy incense and look up sigils on the internet. Not a lotta people summon Lucifer with good intentions."

"Do you already know everything I'm going to ask?" she asked.

"Nah. But 'm sure it can't be that bad."

A shy smile. "May I see your eyes?"

Lucifer paused for a second before lifting his hair out of the way.

"Red... You really are a handsome devil," the girl said. "I almost wish-"

"Do I look like an incubus t'you?" Lucifer snapped back.

"...Kind of?" she admitted, looking down at his practically bare chest and leather pants.

"That's it, 'm leavin' now," Lucifer huffed, rising from the couch.

"Waitwaitwait!" The girl reached for his arm without thinking and caught his hand. Just as quickly she let go, perhaps afraid of losing one of her body parts. "I-I'm sorry."

"Did y'have any questions that weren't insultin'?" he asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Just one..." The girl cast her eyes away. "Did I... do something wrong, in a past life?"

"Lemme look at you. Past lives are harder for me to get at." Lucifer examined her from head to toe, then shook his head. "Pretty standard. Y'think yer badly off now and you did somethin' to deserve it?"

She nodded.

"Sorry. You've got bad luck. It ain't from me, a past life, what you've done in this life so far... It's just bad luck."

He leaned in suddenly and kissed the top of the girl's head, then withdrew while she was still stunned and disappeared into darkness without further word.

...She was never going to be able to talk about this even on the online occult forums. How typical.


End file.
